If I Die Young
by StanaTorv
Summary: "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song." Three times/lines when their lives were cut short. However, they knew they were loved.
1. 2026

**This is a short fic with three chapters, making it complete. I'll post a chapter a day, just to keep the anticipation up. Also, I haven't written anything in months other than essays for uni, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. Another thing… this is my 50****th**** fic on this site. YAY ME! **

**Lyrics and title are by The Band Perry. They're probably one of my favourite bands right now. The eulogy from this chapter is taken from "September's Notebook" written by Paul Terry and Tara Bennett. **

**Disclaimer: ****Fringe doesn't belong to me, if it did, we would have gotten a full season 5 and even a season 6. **

**If I Die Young**

By Samvalasam

_**Chapter 1: 2026**_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Peter Bishop spoke with anguish as he read his heartfelt eulogy for his wife. _My Olivia. _"Olivia Dunham. My wife. She was – everything to me. When I met Olivia, I was a nomad. Moving from place to place, job to job. Olivia gave me a purpose. She taught me to believe in something bigger than myself. She taught me to fight to keep our world safe – and then, more recently, to keep it from dying. The moment we're born, we're dying." Peter looked up at the funeral goers, illuminated only by the flames surrounding them. Their tears brought more to his own eyes. He took a deep breath and continued.

"And if we have one hope, it's that we find some meaning in our lives before that last day comes, that we find peace, happiness, love. Olivia was all of those things to me. There was no one like her, and now she's gone, I'm afraid. Afraid that while I'll never give up fighting, that I've already lost. We've all lost. Because the world is a darker place without her."

Peter folded up his already worn piece of paper and tucked it into his jacket pocket. He turned around and moved purposefully towards his wife's coffin and laying a hand on the lid, bowing his head slightly, allowing the tears to drip onto the varnished wood. "Goodbye, my love," he whispered before standing aside to let the officers push the unlit pyre into the water.

Standing stoically, Peter watched as the non-descript officer gripped one of the torches, set the pyre alight and pushed it further out onto the water. One-by-one the funeral attendees approached him, offering their condolences with a hand on the shoulder or a teary smile. Only Ella and Astrid afforded him a small hug, which he returned, detached from the moment.

Peter sat and watched the burning fire in the distance until the sun began to rise over the horizon. Only when he could no longer see it did he begrudgingly make his way up the beach and his seemingly long trek home. _Home. _He didn't think of it as home anymore. Not without Olivia. Without her, it was just a house. A cold and uninviting place of dwelling. How was he ever to live again?

**Please review if you so feel like it. **


	2. 2012

**See disclaimer in Chapter 1. **

**If I Die Young**

_**Chapter 2: 2012**_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

BANG! Olivia Dunham dropped to the deck. Peter spun around at the sound stood in shock, staring at Olivia. Snapping out of his stunned silence, Peter ran over to the fallen woman. "NO!" he screamed. He dropped to the ground, repeating the mantra, willing her death to have not occurred. Peter cradled the lifeless woman in his arms and regarded his father with hatred in his eyes. "You killed her!"

Ignoring Walter and William Bell's conversation, Peter turned back to the love of his life and buried his head in Olivia's neck, sobbing and rocking her back and forth. He had just gotten her back; she was finally his. How could he have lost her so suddenly?

Peter felt Walter trying to pry Olivia from his arms and fought back. "No! Don't you touch her." He couldn't comprehend what Walter was saying. "Save her? She's dead."

SLAP! "Peter, listen to me!" Walter finally got his attention. _Save Olivia. _Peter watched as Walter placed Olivia on a nearby table, hurriedly explaining about Cortexiphan and regeneration. He could barely stomach it when Walter began digging at the base of her skull.

Barely holding back his tears, Peter watched the 'surgery', hoping and praying for a miracle. _She needed to live. _Olivia had so much more to achieve in her life for it to be cut short. When the bullet popped out from the hole Walter made in her neck, covered in blood, Peter waited with bated breath. _Was the damage too severe? Did we wait too long? Was there enough Cortexiphan in her brain? _Too many questions bounced around in his thoughts. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks. When nothing happened, he looked heartbreakingly at his father. "Walter?" he questioned.

And then it happened. The bloody hole in Olivia's forehead started to close. "It worked," Walter voiced. Both men gave into their emotions, this time with tears of joy.

Seeing that Olivia had awoken, Peter pulled her into his embrace once more, whispering softly, "I thought I had lost you."

Olivia smiled tenderly at Peter's distress. "You'll never lose me, Peter."

At the hospital, Peter vowed to never let Olivia out of his sight again. She had gifted him with the most amazing present he could ever dream about. _Pregnant. A baby that they could call theirs._ His heart filled with more love than he could imagine.

Outside Olivia's room, in the hallway, Peter slumped to the ground against the wall. _He could have lost them both._ The realisation paralised him. He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. _But you didn't. You didn't lose them. _It was then Peter vowed to never let a day go by that he would Olivia let herself question whether he loved her and the baby. They were going to live.

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em_


	3. 2036

**Thanks to those people who reviewed. I know it wasn't many of you, but I appreciate it. Fringe is my favourite show and I wanted to bring my love of it to all of you who read it. **

**Spoilers for Season 5, Episode 4 "The Bullet that Saved the World".**

**See disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**If I Die Young**

_**Chapter 3: 2036**_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

* * *

They had finally found her. Their little girl lost to them for twenty-one years had returned to them. She was a grown woman, fighting a war that they couldn't prevent. Putting her life on the line each and every day for the hope that one day the world would be theirs again and free of the Invaders.

Etta never gave up and paid for it with her life at the hands of the Observer, Windmark. In the empty warehouse, the gunshot reverberated through Peter and Olivia, the two of them dropping everything and rushing to where they last saw her, Walter close on their heels.

Sliding in front of her, Peter reached his daughter first. "No, no, no," he repeated, feeling a sense of déjà vu from more than twenty years ago. The pain from so much death filling his heart breaking it once more.

It wasn't any more than a few seconds before Olivia reached them, cradling her daughter's face in her hands, reassuring her, "You're going to be okay, but we're going to have to move you."

Etta shook her head, already resigned to her fate, something her parents refused to believe. "We're not going to leave without you," Peter told her, his voice breaking.

"You don't have a choice. You won't make it with me; I'll slow you down," Etta replied as she initiated the countdown on the anti-matter baton that was lying next to her. "You have to leave."

Pulling Etta's attention to her, Olivia's voice hitched as she came to a realisation that she was going to fail her daughter again. "Etta, I love you so very much." She glanced at Peter, who was fighting his own tears and desperately tried to stay in control of her emotions.

"I know," Etta replied holding out her hand to her mother, giving her the bullet that once adorned her neck. Peter couldn't take it anymore, not wanting to relive losing his daughter; he drew Etta to his chest and sobbed. Behind them, Walter wept at seeing his son cradle his dead daughter in his arms, and the loss of his granddaughter.

Slowly pulling himself together, Walter pleaded with Peter. "She's gone, son. We need to go."

* * *

Peter, Olivia and Walter stood at the end of the street as they watched the warehouse disappear in a blinding light of exploding anti-matter. The finality of Etta's death, almost crippling them, but they knew they had to go on and save the world. For Etta.

* * *

In the darkness of her room in Harvard, Olivia held the necklace close to her heart. This was the bullet that saved the world originally and was now a source of hope. She was going to live so that her daughter's sacrifice would not be in vain.

_The End_

* * *

**Well that's the end of my short little series. I hope you enjoyed it and if you feel like reviewing, please do so. **


End file.
